Casualidad
by DoNotFuck
Summary: — ¡Cuidado! —gritaron. La azabache se volteó, alertándose al escuchar a alguien gritándole que tuviera cuidado, y se alivió un poco al ver que era sólo un chico que estaba a punto de estrellarse con ella y su bici… Espera. ¿Qué? pensó antes de darse cuenta de que se estrellaría con ella.


Cuadrado Amoroso.

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Entrada: — ¡Cuidado! —gritaron.

La azabache se volteó, alertándose al escuchar a alguien gritándole que tuviera cuidado, y se alivió un poco al ver que era sólo un chico que estaba a punto de estrellarse con ella y su bici… «Espera. ¿Qué?» pensó antes de darse cuenta de que se estrellaría con ella.

さ

Detuvo su paso abruptamente, sintiéndose agitada, sosteniéndose gracias a sus rodillas, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Miro su reloj una vez se recompuso, faltaban unos diez minutos para que cerraran las puertas, tenía cinco cuadras más que correr si no quería que la dejaran fuera por no ser el horario de entrada. Internamente se prometía no volver a desvelarse para ver una película en plena madrugada. Debajo de sus ojos tenía dos bolsas bastantes notorias por las horas de desvelo, su descanso no había durado más de unas dos o tres horas después de que termino la película, no había podido conciliar el sueño por haberse mantenido despierta casi toda la noche y cuando por fin pudo pegar el ojo había sonado el maldito despertador…

Pobre su celular que terminó estrellado contra la pared.

Tomo un poco de aire, nuevamente, y otra vez empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, ojala hubiera estado lo suficientemente despierta para tomar su bicicleta, hubiera llegado un poco más temprano.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritaron.

La azabache se volteó, alertándose al escuchar a alguien gritándole que tuviera cuidado, y se alivió un poco al ver que era sólo un chico que estaba a punto de estrellarse con ella y su bici… «Espera. ¿Qué?» pensó antes de darse cuenta de que se estrellaría con ella.

Pero justo cuando se iba a correr, el chico impacto de lleno con ella, lo que logro que éste cayera de la bicicleta y ella quedara tumbada en el piso como si fuera un saco de papas.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! —Se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe— Puedes lastimar a alguien, además de a mí

—Lo siento, señorita—dijo, levantándose— No fue mi intención tirarla

—Está bien—suspiró e intento reincorporarse.

Cuando estaba por levantarse, vio una mano frente a su cara, era más que obvio que era del muchacho que la había tirado por accidente, le pareció un poco extraño, pero acepto la ayuda de aquel sujeto. Musito un «gracias» una vez estuvo de pie y se fijó su reloj, faltaban menos de 3 minutos para que le cerraran las puertas, en esos momentos detestaba las normas que había en su escuela de «A tiempo; adentro. Con retraso; afuera» y que el destino o quién sea le haya tirado a ése muchacho para que llegara tarde a su examen.

Odiaba los exámenes.

Sobre todo los de matemáticas.

Suspiró derrotada— Ya llego tarde… Voy a tener que volver a casa y tomar el examen la próxima clase

—Yo igual ando llegando tarde—dijo— ¿A qué escuela vas?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió con otra pregunta, desconfiada.

Bien, claro que iba a desconfiar, apenas conocía al sujeto desde hace… Unos minutos, y éste ya andaba preguntando a que escuela iba como si hablaran del clima, debía desconfiar, era lo más obvio.

—Puede que vayamos a la misma institución, si es así podría llevarte en mi bici y llegarías—dijo.

—Voy a la institución Subaru Cho´—dijo, la idea no sonaba mal.

—Mmm… No es la misma, pero me queda cerca—sonrió— Ven, sube, te llevo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—interrogo.

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido— ¿Qué?

—Que qué es lo que quieres—repitió la azabache— Algo debes querer para llevarme a mi escuela sin siquiera conocerme, dime; ¿Qué es?

—Mmm…—el chico puso su mano en su barbilla, dándole un toque pensativo— Ya sé —éste se acercó peligrosamente a la colegiala, dándole una sonrisa amable y tomando sus manos entre las suyas—Señorita, usted es alguien muy hermosa y…

—Y…—le ánimo a seguir, sonrojándose un poco por el alago.

—Quisiera preguntarle si… ¿Quisiera tener un hijo conmigo? —Bien, se dijo la muchacha, su cara debía estar hecha todo un poema después de esa pregunta.

Un «qué» salió de su boca, incapaz de decir otra cosa, ladeando su cabeza a un lado, totalmente confundida. Digo, no era de todos los días que un hombre pidiera un hijo como favor. El peli negro soltó una risa, agitando sus manos para ambos lados como si no pasara nada— Era broma. Enserio no quiero nada, ven, sube que llegaras tarde.

—Ambos lo haremos—le recordó.

—Takayama Miroku —soltó de repente, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Kagome Higurashi—le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de subirse a la bicicleta, de forma dificultosa— Un gusto

«El gusto es mío, señorita Kagome»

さ

Ahora, frente a la puerta de su salón, tocó un par de veces. Se escuchó un «pase» desde adentro, cuando abrió la puerta y asomo un poco su cabeza, pudo notar la mirada fija de la profesora encima de ella, como si fuera su próxima presa o algo parecido.

—Llega tarde, Higurashi—fue lo único que dijo— Siéntese, ¿O acaso se va a quedar ahí parada todo el día?

Si había algo que odiaba, además de los exámenes de esa materia, era a la profesora de matemáticas que tenía, pero no podía decir nada; lo último que quería era a esa mujer como enemiga. O que le agregara algo más a la lista del porqué no era de su agrado cierta alumna. Asintió, en silencio, para luego ir al único banco disponible que había, para su suerte este era junto a una de sus vecinas, no hablaban muy seguido pero era más agradable que estar junto a alguien más que sus amigas o algún otro alumno de la clase, sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada hacia uno de los bancos del fondo, donde cierto oji rojo se sentaba.

—Hola—la saludó su vecina, sonriendo como usualmente lo hacía, en un tono suave y bastante bajo para no atraer la atención de nadie

Le devolvió el saludo con la misma sonrisa, sentándose al escuchar a la profesora empezar a dictar el examen, lo cual hizo que ambas chicas maldijeran mentalmente. La clase no tuvo más cosas que contar, más que el examen fue como salir del desierto para Kagome, el poco descanso que pudo haberse dado le provocaba que casi se durmiera sobre su prueba, si no fuera por su compañera de banco le daba algunos codazos ni su nombre hubiera puesto en el papel.

Takayama Miroku…

Ese nombre se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio el reloj de su muñeca, sonrió. Debería agradecerle por traerla, tal vez fueran por un batido otro día cuando se volvieran a ver…

 **Rincón de la que escribe:**

Esperó y les haya gustado queridos lectores, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Un follow, favorite, cachorros, galletas? ¿Limones? Acepto de todo :)


End file.
